


A.Z.Fell & Co.

by moonlite



Category: Good - Fandom, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I never knew I could write soemthing so platonic, admit it u like over thinking, also you have to squint to see the pain, and also mind games, where are my shippy goggles, you gotta overthink everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlite/pseuds/moonlite
Summary: A.Z. Fell.It’s all in there, isn’t it? A.Z. Fell & Co.Him and his fallen company.Him and a demon he keeps by his side.Him and the disgrace he insists on having near.Him and the traitor he trusts.No wonder.





	A.Z.Fell & Co.

The way he fell wasn’t dramatic. A slight change in the balance of things is all. Hardly something everyone felt except for the important players in the story; Adam, Lucifer, and God. It wasn’t something anyone paid attention to because who cares? Just a tiny shift isn’t anything.

But it was all around him.

The first sign was in the garden of Eden.

All the days had been nice. The sun shone as it should, no malfunction. God was pretty proud of Her creation. It’s still in its beginner stage but it was good. It was pretty grand actually. She placed her angels to guard it - the best of the best to watch over it.

The angels were happy enough to do the job - after the riot with their brother, it’s pretty hard not to be content and be happy with the milk runs you are given. 

Aziraphale especially felt this way.

The battle had been pretty taxing. He didn’t want the battle but he had to. He was an angel and it was his duty to stand by his brothers and protect heaven. Protect God if he must. So when he was called, asked to fight, and then asked to do garden duty, he was more than willing to oblige to the last. No fights, No trouble. Only peace and love and watching Her creation blossom and grow.

So imagine his panic when after all these beautiful days, the two humans placed inside the garden decided to escape. 

When he was assigned to the gate, God gave him a sword. It was a flaming sword; the kind of sword you would take care not to put near flammables lest they be caught in flames. Sharp cutty thing, as Aziraphale had described it. The sword was to be used to protect the humans, protect the creation, and guard the gate. 

And you can guess where it went.

In his defense, the girl was already expecting a child and he knew that should they be out there without anything else in their hands, they would die. And isn’t it his duty to protect Her creation? So he gave them the sword, covered their tracks in the garden and watched them brave the world outside Eden.

When God asked where the sword is, he lied. 

Angels never lie.

They manipulate the truth but they never lie.

And when he heard nothing else from God, he sighed in relief, flying to the top to keep an eye out for the two, having a chat with the demon Crawly.

Hence the first lie was made.

-

The second sign occurred in Mesopotamia.

Noah and his family were summoned by God to create a big ark and save those that must be saved. Give out a warning to people that a big flood is to wipe the surface clean and people must board the ark. 

Of course, people didn’t believe that. Who would actually believe you when you said some unseen being talked to you and asked you to make a big ark? To be fair, it just sounded like Noah wanted to skip work because his boss was insistent about being understaffed.

Aziraphale had been watching as the ark was done to completion. It wasn’t anything fancy but as an angel, he was supposed to supervise it without being too obvious that someone up there wanted the ark to be made on time. Paul from work is insistent enough. Wouldn’t want Noah to skip this work too after skipping the other work from the nosy boss.

Crowley was watching a bit more closely. Downstairs was a bit confused about why some humans would build such a thing. Rain was pretty common then and an ark is just plain stupid. But of course, if it was something concerning Upstairs, they got to know. So Crowley was there, minding his own business and lurking about when he saw Aziraphale in the crowd. 

Aziraphale was the perfect source. He laid it down beautifully and Crowley had a complete report by the end of the day.

One thing that baffled Crowley was the way Aziraphale laid it down. He wasn’t too concerned about the people. He was just there to supervise the work and see if it’s done - get the end result. A rainbow or whatever that means.

He’s pretty sure a demon knows the difference between sympathy and empathy.

-

The third sign happened in Rome.

Aziraphale has decided that since he was put on Earth duty, he needs to assimilate with the humans. 

He made acquaintances, friends, and connections. He immersed himself in the lavish life of the people and enjoyed the entertainment they have. Meeting Crowley in that place was just an addition.

He just came back from talking to an acquaintance when he heard Crowley - or at least he knew it was Crowley for even after a long time, there is just one voice he would never forget - and tried to approach, his delight in seeing the demon palpable and lighting up the room. Crowley, for his part, was looking for the grubbiest place he can find, dark and smelly and cheap and look what found him. Just his luck, he guessed.

Aziraphale continued to talk about those oysters he’s never heard of and when Crowley confessed just that, the implied temptation for a lunch was successful.

Patronius’ place wasn’t as great as he thought it would be. The way the angel described it sounded like he was about to embark on a journey to the Ritz of the time but when he got there, it was rather small and underwhelming. The servers were a little rude if he must say so himself and he was rude for a demon so that is something coming from him. 

But perhaps something about angels really changes things around them.

When Aziraphale stepped inside the place, the servants were focused on serving him. They were all smiles and patience and Mr. Aziraphale this and that. It was like watching the king be served in this place and Aziraphale accepted the attention gracefully, confidently, and proudly. Like he was meant to be served that way in all his life. He almost imagined that. Almost. Mind you.

When the oysters were served, Crowley expected to be shown how to eat them. Not… Not whatever it is he is watching and is making him uncomfortable between the legs.

They were on the floor as was traditional for restaurants like this. After the food was served and the servants positioned to their stations, they were left alone to chat and eat the food in front of them. Crowley was looking at Aziraphale, watching him squeeze some lemon juice to an oyster and put it in his mouth. Suffice to say, someone that day wished they were the oyster. 

And men weren’t big on excessive desire but that day, a sin was created.

Crowley just wasn’t sure yet how far it went but he did receive a memo about some capital sins a few days after that.

-

The fourth sign was in Paris.

If one is to count the sins one has committed from the reason one is bound, sitting on a chair in a dungeon, to the time they escaped, one would be surprised by how many checks they would get. To be fair, it’s not a very long list but a list nonetheless.

No loopholes considered. Plain black and white.

When Crowley went to that dungeon sensing the only other ethereal being in the place, he wasn’t really expecting him to be chained to something. Or anything for that matter. This is an angel we are talking about. They can miracle lights and make people do things and make things appear and disappear. Like chains. Big chains connecting them to bigger chains and locks about to be beheaded somewhere.

“Peckish,” he mumbled to himself then. Taking a small bite of the crepes he ordered on the insistence of the angel sitting beside him.

“Truly, Crowley,” he reprimanded but there was a note of fondness in his voice.

“Tu allais ouvrir une librairie, Angel. Qu'attendez-vous de moi lorsque je vous trouve enchaîné comme un adorable jouet sexuel royal?”* Crowley dared, grinning playfully at the man who frowned and took the last two bites from Crowley’s plate.

“You know well enough that I am out of practice so the joke is on you,” he spoke smugly, biting at the strawberry placed so decoratively on the side.

*a/n: My french is rubbish. I used google translate for this. Please do correct me if you can. All the thanks.

-

The fifth sign appeared in the ruined church. The bomb fell, everything was on fire, but his beloved books safe in the hands of the devil. The demon should’ve known but it looked purely coincidental. Perhaps him and his imagination or his projection. He tends to project nowadays. A little hobby he keeps to himself.

It was all too perfect and he saved the books. He offered the angel a ride and they even dined in a lovely little place in the middle of the war- well, lovely as it can be anyway. Nothing is ever beautiful in a war but a demon can romanticize anything. Even deaths in a massive scale.

Actually, who can blame him? The two of them dining all alone, all around them the stench of gunpowder and death, the angel looking oh so bright and beaming with warmth. No one can call him out for reaching a hand across the table, a finger carefully dancing across the other’s knuckles, a little dance of hands as they enjoyed warm beer. Aziraphale has never been a fan of beer but he appreciates it all the same.

After that dinner, and driving Aziraphale home, he went back to the church and took a little souvenir. A statue with burning wings is a good as any.

-

The final sign, as Crowley calls it: the nail on the coffin, was in Tadfield airbase. 

It was in front of the Armageddon and Lucifer that he saw just who the angel was and made him wonder how things are going to go. 

Lord Herself wasn’t there so he really can’t ask and asking Lucifer is just out of the question. Gabriel and Beelzebub had no idea what the plan is so it’s pointless asking them at this point. And probably dangerous. If what he thinks, that it’s now him and the angel against the sides, then asking either one would ensure death for the other. 

Yaddah yaddah yaddah, fast forward to switching faces and going to the Ritz, Crowley made a small request of stopping by the bookshop before they ate lunch. A request that confused Aziraphale but granted anyway.

Crowley asked to see Aziraphale’s wings. 

It’s not that he was expecting them to change. His didn’t really change any anyway aside from burning and taking a very long time to heal but he still wanted to see. Like touching something despite knowing how’d it feel against your skin just because you want to reassure yourself that it’s still feel that way.

When he saw that his wings are still white, he sighed and thanked him, not really explaining why he asked him to do that. 

But maybe it’s senseless - him observing these things and expecting them to lead to something. Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe it’s indeed something but not what he was expecting.

Maybe Aziraphale didn’t fall at all and all these signs are just that. Signs. Signs for nothing. No matter how sure he was that he fell, with all these things that can warrant falling, Aziraphale remained an angel.

No one can really blame him if he didn’t see Adam frown at them for sensing the change. 

Lucifer was too busy grumbling about how his child had the audacity to do that to him but not really expecting any less because he’s Hell’s spawn so he’s just torn between pride and sulking.

And it’s not like he can hear God giggle, sighing contentedly in a chair somewhere, thinking She can close this chapter of the book and wait for the next one.


End file.
